


Turncoat

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Community: snkkink, Gen, Treachery, Whose Side are You On?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's loyalty was unquestionable.</p><p>For no reason would she betray the cause she had aligned herself to. Steadfast, loyal, and determined.</p><p>What no one really asked, was just what it was she was loyal to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turncoat

Traitor.

They scream it at her, usually accompanied by other words that question her parentage and sexual preferences.

Turncoat. Titan's whore.

Sticks and stones. Their words cannot hurt her. She has always known her purpose.

She is no traitor.

Steel cables sheer apart under her blades. One woman stares in horror as her severed line is sucked into her gear. Her scream echoes through the forest as she plummets to her death.

But she is already gone. More lines are neatly snipped. One man in the middle of a complex maneuver is suddenly left without one of his hooks. He momentum slams him straight into a tree with a sickening crunch.

"TRAITORS!"

Eren's hand closes around the owner of that voice, there is a snap of teeth, and that voice is silenced.

Armin is perched on Eren's shoulder. He has his flares out and is firing at the ground in order to panic the pursuing horses. It's working too. She can see the horses scattering into the forests, some carrying a hapless rider with them, others not.

Its then that she sees him, a member of the Scouting Legion judging by his green cloak. She can already see his trajectory in her mind's eye. He's aiming right for Eren's weak spot, going in for the kill.

Her blades take his head off before he's even half-way.

She had betrayed no one. Her loyalty has never been to the military, the king, or even humanity.

She's on Eren's side. No matter which side that happens to be on.


End file.
